Under The Alolan Sun
Under The Alolan Sun is the opening theme song for the English dub of the twentieth season, Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. It was used from Alola to New Adventure! to When Regions Collide!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the first Japanese opening, Alola!!, and The Guardian's Challenge!, while the ending animation is composed of clips from the first Sun & Moon series Japanese ending, Pose. Lyrics I could get used to this heat on my skin I can feel every day, I'm a little bit stronger I only wish each day was longer Yeah! We're having fun in the sun (the Alolan sun) Week after week It's just like we're on vacation Yeah! Now our journey's begun, Friends 'til the end Number one's our destination Under the Alolan sun Pokémon! Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Rotom Pokédex) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Alola Form) * * * (×3) Opening animation spoilers * Jessie catches a . * catches a . * receives a Pokémon Egg. Ending variants # SM001 - SM008: The original animation. holds nothing in her arms. # SM009 - SM012: Lillie holds the Egg in her arms. # SM013 - SM017: Lillie holds Snowy in her arms. # SM018 - SM036: 's Bounsweet is now shown as a Steenee. # SM037 - SM043: 's Rockruff is now shown as a Dusk Form Lycanroc. Video Trivia * An instrumental version of this song was used in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!, Big Sky, Small Fry!, and The Young Flame Strikes Back!. * The credits for the song mistakenly spell "Vestig'i'''al Horns" as "Vestigal Horns". It was fixed prior to when ''Loading the Dex! debuted on CITV in , and before That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! debuted in and . * This is the first time since Pokémon: Advanced Battle that the closing credits have featured animation rather than having text against a black screen. This is also the first time that the closing credits have their own unique animation, rather than using a shortened version of the opening sequence. In other languages Under the Alolan sun |da= In the sun of Alola |nl= Under the Alolan sun |fi= Come to the Alolan sun |fr= Under the Alolan sun |de= Alola is wonderful |he= Sun rises forever! |it= Because here in Alola you can |no= Under Alola's sun |pl= The Alola's sun shines |pt_br= Enjoying the island in the sun |pt_eu= Alola's sun is this way |ro= Under the Alolan Sun |ru= Under the Alolan sun |es_la= Under Alolan's sun it will be |es_eu= Under the Alolan sun |sv= Under our Alola sun |tr= This is the Alolan Sun }} External links * On Ed Goldfarb's official website Category:English opening themes de:Alola ist wunderschön (Musiktitel) es:OP20 fr:Sous le soleil d'Alola it:Perché qui ad Alola puoi zh:Under The Alolan Sun